Home
by Madm05
Summary: After defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort, Hermione leads Harry home.
1. Chapter 1

_Home_

_Part One_

Harry stood with his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the warm sunlight dancing on his skin. _Strange,_ he thought, _how I've never noticed how wonderful the sun was before now._ He opened his eyes and wondered idly how he arrived at his current location. He certainly didn't remember coming here.

The young wizard set off down an old dirt road, marvelling at the beauty around him. The road itself was a reddish colour, and though is was a dirt path, he left behind no footprints. Lining the road on either side were rows of trees, all different and beautiful in their own right. There were apple trees, pear trees, willow trees, holly trees entwined with vines, maple trees, and many other trees that Harry couldn't name. The sight was breathtaking.

_How is it that I've never seen such beauty before?_ He breathed deeply and listened to the sounds around him as he walked. _Why didn't I know that a bird's song is so enchanting? Why didn't I know that grass smells so sweet? Why didn't I notice all this before now?_

Harry pushed his strange thoughts away and walked on. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a tug of familiarity. It was as if he had walked this road before, and yet Harry knew that he had never done such a thing. He looked up and saw a figure in the distance. From so far away he couldn't tell who it was, only that they were clad in a gown whiter than anything Harry had ever seen before.

Walking closer, he could make out brown hair. His steps came faster. She had her back to him, but he knew that hair. There was only one person with hair as untameable as that. On and on he walked, until at last he stood behind the white clad figure. It was Hermione, perched on a nearby rock. She looked quite comfortable sitting there.

Harry took a moment to look his friend over. She was wearing a blindingly white robe with a golden cord tied around her waist. Her brown curls where as untamed as ever and looked as if they were being moved by the wind, though there was no breeze.

"Hello Harry," she said softly. "I'm glad you came. I've been waiting for you for some time now."

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione turned and looked at him, a small smile on her face. "I know _you_, Harry. That's how," she replied cryptically. "I've come to guide you. Choose which one you will take," Hermione said, gesturing to two paths Harry hadn't seen before. One path, the path to his left, was much like the path he had travelled on to arrive at the crossroad he stood on. The other road, to his right, looked far less pleasant. It was overgrown with tree roots, weeds and vines, and there was very little light to be seen. All in all, it reminded him of the Forbidden Forest.

"I don't know, Hermione. Which way do you think I should go?" He asked. Hermione had never led him astray before. Surely the path she chose was the right one.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't tell you that, Harry. This is your choice, and your choice alone. I'm only here to keep you company."

Harry frowned. "Can't you help me a little Hermione? Please?"

The young woman sighed. "The things I do for you, Harry." She shook her head. "I can't tell you very much, because it's against the rules." Hermione bit her lip. "But I can tell you to listen to your heart," she reached up and set her hand lightly on his chest. "Not your head," Hermione set her other hand on his jaw, her thumb lightly stroking his cheek before she pulled away.

Harry looked at both roads. He wanted to go down the left path. It looked so peaceful. And yet… the other road tempted him as well. Though life had been unkind to him, it have given him a taste for adventure, and he wanted to see what lay beyond the rugged path to his right. But was curiosity enough? He looked to his left and felt the pull of simplicity and a strange sense of familiarity. Everything had been so difficult for him. Would it really matter if he decided to take the easy way out, just this once?

"That one," he said after a brief debate with himself.

Hermione smiled in satisfaction and nodded. "Right it is, then. Let's go."

The young hero swallowed thickly as he moved towards the right path and stepped into the shadows. He took one final glance back at the left path then continued into the darkness.

"How are you, Hermione?" He asked softly, almost afraid to break the stillness. "I mean, you've been gone a long time."

Hermione nodded and smiled at him. "I'm fine, Harry, really I am. Actually, I'm better than fine, I'm," she sighed in contentment. "I'm doing wonderfully."

"I missed you," Harry said softly as he ducked under a low - hanging limb.

"I missed you, too. I didn't want to leave." Hermione replied, pain reflecting in her voice.

Harry nodded and skirted around a puddle. "I know you didn't Hermione. I just never pegged you for a quitter, that's all," he regretted his bitter words the moment he said them. "I mean--"

"It's alright Harry, I understand. I would have felt the same way." Hermione was silent for a moment. "This won't make any sense yet, but I didn't mean to leave you. I thought I was coming back to you, but I ended up going the wrong way, I guess. I made the wrong choice."

Harry nodded, even though he didn't understand what she was saying. "So," he changed the topic. "Where are you taking me?"

Hermione grinned mysteriously at him. "I'm taking you home."

In the back of his mind, Harry knew there was something strange about what she had said. He didn't have a home. Godric's Hollow was destroyed, and even if it hadn't been, Peter Pettigrew had never told him where it was. The secret had died with him. Grimmauld Place would always be Sirius' home, and Privet Drive was nothing more than a nightmare to him. No, he had no home, but could not bring himself to think on it. If Hermione said she was taking him home, then she was taking him home.

Harry climbed over a fallen log and reached out for Hermione, only to find she was already waiting for him on the other side. "Come on. It's not that much further," she said. Harry could hear a bit of excitement in her voice. Hermione nodded ahead of them, bringing a distant light to his attention. "We're nearly there. See? This wasn't so bad, now, was it? Nothing is ever as bad as it seems."

The pair continued on down the dark path until at last they stepped into the light of day. Harry looked around in awe. This place was a veritable paradise. He was standing on the dirt road again, but this time the trees were scattered about in a lush valley. He had never seen greener grass in his life, not even on the well - watered lawns of Privet Drive. What struck him the most was the sense of peace that blanketed everything.

To his amazement, he found he was standing beside the Burrow. He grinned. _Hermione said she was taking me home, and she led me to the Burrow!_ He took a step towards the rickety house.

"Not here, Harry. Your home is a ways off, yet. Oh, hello Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as Mrs. Weasley's head suddenly appeared over the fence. "How are you?"

"Wonderful, dear. I'm just getting everything ready for when Arthur and the children come home. It's lovely to see you again. And you, Harry, you're here!" The older woman wiped her hands on a towel and brushed some of the dirt off of her gardening clothes. "How are you dear? Well, yes?"

"I'm great, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione shared a look with the Weasley Matron. "I was just taking Harry home."

"Ah!" Mrs. Weasley smiled, a knowing gleam in her eyes. "Well then, don't let me keep you." She turned away, humming a nameless tune as she went back to tending to her garden.

"Come on, this way," Hermione said, pointing ahead of them.

Harry took one last look at the Burrow and turned away, walking down the road again. It seemed like they had only take a few steps when Harry heard a familiar voice. "No, like this dad," the person talking was facing the wizard he was talking too. "It's called football for a reason. You can't use your hands." The person turned around. "Harry!" Dean Thomas yelled. "Going home?"

Surprised to see his former classmate Harry stood for a moment before he nodded. "I see Hermione is taking you. She brought me here too, you know." Dean grinned at his father then shared a knowing look with Hermione, much as Mrs. Weasley had. "Well I won't hold you up anymore. See you, Harry."

"See you, Dean." Harry turned to Hermione. "Does everybody know something I don't know?"

"Yes," Hermione said with a small smile. "But you'll understand soon enough. Let's keep going."

In the back of his mind, Harry thought he should be angry. He didn't like it when people kept secrets from him. But Hermione said he would understand soon, and he was content to know that everything would eventually make sense. _Besides,_ he thought, _all of this waiting will just make _home _even better._

"Heading home, Harry? You must be pretty excited about it, eh?" Harry turned to see none other than Cedric Diggory hovering behind him on a broomstick. "I just, uh, I just wanted to thank you Harry, for what you did for me. So, thanks." Cedric grinned. "You go on home, Harry. You deserve it. Besides, everyone's waiting."

Harry watched Cedric fly off, unable to speak. He didn't even have the chance to say 'you're welcome' or 'I should have done more' or even 'it should have been me, not you'. He shook his head and turned back to Hermione, who smiled at him and continued on. Distantly, Harry knew that something strange was happening. He should not be talking with dead people, and everyone he had met so far was…

"I'm dead, aren't I?" He asked as they walked.

Hermione nodded. "You put so much of your energy into killing Voldemort in the last battle that you didn't leave enough for yourself. I was wondering when you would figure it out. You actually figured it out much quicker than I did. When I first came, I thought it was an elaborate plot to get me to reveal your secrets. It took me some time to figure out that I was really dead." Hermione blushed. "I gave my Guide a great deal of grief. I even threatened to hex the poor man. I would have told you the truth, but I'm not allowed, being a Guide and all."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"If I had told you that you were dead it would have affected your choice of paths, and that is strictly forbidden. Like I said, it had to be your choice, and your choice alone. I wasn't allowed to say anything until you were out of the forest, or you may have turned back." Hermione shrugged.

Harry nodded and walked in silence, deep in thought. There had been two paths. The left road must have lead to the afterlife, and this path, he decided, must lead back to his body. _Hermione said she was taking me home. It would make sense for her to take me back to my body so that I could be alive again. Everyone I've met must be here to see me off before I go, I guess._ He felt a small pang of regret at leaving.

"Hello Harry. It's good to see you again." Harry whirled around to see none other than a younger looking Remus Lupin, his wife Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks, and a little boy, playing at their feet.

"Hey Remus." Harry smiled, glad to see one of his mentors. "It's good to see you again as well, both of you. Who's that?" Harry asked, indicating the boy.

Remus grinned. "This is my son, Samuel. Darling Dora here was pregnant when…they came." His grin faded but came back in full force. "We're all together now though. And Samuel here decided he didn't want to be a baby and grew up!" He laughed as the young boy smiled up at him. "I even decided to make myself younger, that way I won't look so worn around the edges."

"He was fine other way though," his wife said with a wink. Tonks looked up. _I guess it's Dora now, though, isn't it?_ She grinned at the pair. "Well don't just stand there! Don't you have other people you need to see? We'll be along later, so we'll meet you at the end of the road. You two go on."

Harry shook his head as he and Hermione set off again. This certainly was a strange place, but he couldn't help but want to stay. _I always have to do things the long way, don't I? If I had chosen the other path, I bet I would already be with my parents and Sirius. If I'm lucky, I'll get to meet them before I return to the living._ Harry felt a shiver of excitement but suppressed it, afraid his luck would run out if he said anything.

He found himself anxiously awaiting his return if only for the chance to see his parents again. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice. "Calm down, Buckbeak! I'll find you some more ferrets to munch on, just give me some time. They're around here somewhere, I know they are."

Harry's heart leapt into his throat. Sirius! He knew it was his godfather, and with Buckbeak no less.

"Perhaps, Sirius, you should try summoning them. It's a rather ingenious idea suggested to me by a rather intelligent young man. It didn't work at the time, but this time I think it might, since there is no magic to stop it," another voice said.

_It couldn't be…_

"Brilliant idea, Albus! Why didn't I think of that?" Sirius spoke again, laughing.

"Sirius! Professor!" Harry called out, trying to find where their voices were coming from. Suddenly the two men he sought stepped out from a small group of trees.

"Harry? Is that really you?" Sirius said, laughter in his voice. "I can't believe it! It's so good to see you!" Sirius pulled his godson into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Harry, that I couldn't do more for you. If I were a better godfather, I would have taken care of you instead of going after Wormtail."

"Sirius, it was my fault. I should--"

"No, Harry. It wasn't anyone's fault. Sometimes, it's just your time and, well, it was just my time. It wasn't anyone's fault, Harry, you remember that." Sirius said firmly, still holding the young wizard tightly. Harry smiled and nodded, feeling a great weight lift off of his chest.

"Hello Harry, it is good to see you again. All is well with the world, I trust?" The headmaster asked.

"Voldemort is dead, yes," Harry replied.

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "I am sorry, Harry, for the burden that was given to you and all that it cost you." The twinkle in his eyes was notably absent.

"I'm not," Harry said with a shrug. "I mean, it had to be done, didn't it? If I didn't do it, more people would have died. And people die in a war. I know that," he shot a sad glance at Hermione.

"Hey," Sirius grinned. "Why the long face, Harry? You're going home! Here," he gestured to Buckbeak. "Our favourite hippogriff missed you, Harry. I bet he'd love it if you rode of him for the last leg of your journey."

"That's against the rules, Sirius. You know that he has to follow the tradition and walk!" Hermione said, slightly put out.

Harry grinned and bowed to Buckbeak. "What, are you going to tell on me, Hermione?" Buckbeak bowed back and Harry approached his old friend. He stroked the hippogriffs feathers, much as he had days before Buckbeak had died defending Hagrid. Harry pushed his dismal thoughts away and climbed onto the hippogriffs back. "I won't tell if you--" Harry reached down to help Hermione up, only to find that she was once again gone.

He felt a pair of arms settle around his waist, then turned to find Hermione sitting behind him. "Of course I'm not going to tell. I don't have to," she grumbled. "Let's go. I'll tell you where to land."

Urging Buckbeak into flight, Harry grinned, feeling as if he couldn't stop smiling in this place. If the journey was almost over, he should get to see his parents before he was brought back to life. Laughter bubbled up inside of him as they flew. Buckbeak had decided to take the scenic route it seemed, flying high in the sky to give Harry a view of the most beautiful place he had ever seen in his life…or afterlife, as the case may be.

"There," Hermione pointed to a house, a mere speck from where they were in the air. "We need to go there."

Harry didn't speak, he simply nudged Buckbeak in the direction of the house. He could feel his excitement building. _My parents,_ he thought. _I'll get to see my parents before I return to my body._ Sadness mixed with his excitement-- he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here, but he had chosen the wrong path, he was sure.

Buckbeak descended quickly and Harry soon found himself looking at what could only be his parents house in Godric's Hollow before it was destroyed. After all of his waiting, Harry found he couldn't move. What if this wasn't his parents home? He had never seen their house, not even in the few photographs he had. He couldn't be sure.

He was startled when he felt Hermione take his hand. "It's okay Harry," she said in a soft, understanding voice. "I'll be with you. Let's go." Harry licked his lips and nodded. Still clasping Hermione's hand in his, he walked towards the door, confident that Hermione would never lead him astray. He raised his hand to knock, but Hermione caught his wrist. She looked at him in amusement. "Just go on in, Harry."

Setting his hand lightly on the doorknob, he turned the handle and pushed the door open. He hesitated a moment, drew in a deep breath and stepped inside. Harry felt an immediate sense of familiarity that soothed his nerves. Smiling he walked in with more confidence.

"James, is that you?" A feminine voice called from another room. Harry's smile turned into a full - blown grin as he followed the voice. Just as he was about to turn down another hallway, a woman rounded the corner. "James I thought I told you… Harry?" His mother said in a whisper. "Is that really you?"

Harry nodded, unable to speak at first. "Yes Mum. It's really me," his voice was hoarse. Mother and son could only stare at each other for a long moment simply taking the time to look the other over. "I missed you Mum," Harry said at last. Four simple words opened the floodgate.

"Oh Harry, my Harry," her voice was choked as she cupped his face in her hands. "Oh, I've missed you, so very much my little Harry. But you're not little anymore, are you? Now my baby boy is grown and I've missed all of it." Lily drew in a shaky breath. "I didn't want to leave you," she whispered in his ear, holding him in a tight embrace as if afraid he would leave if she let him go.

"I know Mum, I know. Everything's okay now." Harry held his mother close, unwilling to give her up. He didn't want to go home now. He wanted to stay here forever. He wanted to be with his family. _Why didn't I take the left path?_

"Harry?" A new voice said softly. Mother and son turned to see James Potter standing in a nearby doorway. He laughed weakly. "You're here!" A moment later James was embracing his wife and son, his hold as tight as theirs. He laughed again, stronger this time. "I cant' believe it. Has that much time really passed?" James pulled back and looked Harry over. "You've grown into a fine young man, I see." He looked at his son in awe. "I still cant' believe it." James laughed disbelievingly.

He pulled back and shook his head. "You look just like me. I can't believe it." He laughed again, unable to contain his joy at having his family whole once more. "You're home, son, you're home!"

Harry was puzzled. "I'm… I'm home? But I thought--"

"You chose the right path, didn't you?" Harry nodded. "Then you're here to stay, son. The left path leads you back to the Waking world. The right path lead you here, to rest." James hugged his son again. "You've come back to us, Harry. You're finally home."

Harry felt a sense of peace settle over him. He was home. He was with his parents, he was with Sirius, and he was with Hermione. Excited, he turned to Hermione, only to find her walking away. "Hermione!" He called. "Where are you going? We just got here."

Hermione turned and walked back to him, smiling sadly. "I have work to do, Harry. I'm a Guide, remember? I have Charges to look after." His face fell. "I'll be back, Harry, I promise. I still have a few things to tell you." Hermione gently touched Harry's face. "You won't even know I'm gone."

Harry rested his hand on hers, holding it against his cheek. "I bet I will."

"Charmer," she smiled. "You're home now, Harry. You should rest, you've certainly earned it. Until then…" Hermione gently kissed Harry on his other cheek and pulled away.

Harry reluctantly released her hand then watched as she walked away. Part of him thought he should be angry that she was leaving him again so soon, but another part was content to know that this time she would return to him. He felt an arm settle around his shoulders and looked up into his mother's eyes.

"Come on, Harry, she's right. You've earned a rest. Let's go sit outside so we can talk. It's beautiful out." His mother leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead as his father came up on his other side and clapped a hand on his back.

Harry smiled and looked around. "I'd love that." Everything was wonderful. He had his family back. There was no Dark Lord looming on the horizon, there was no dreaded prophecy. He could rest. He finally everything he had both wanted and been denied in life.

Harry stepped outside into a small garden with his parents and smiled in contentment.

"Home."

---------

A/N: I know, I'm horrible. I should be working on _Time, Interrupted_ but this idea would not leave me alone! I tried to work on my other story, honest, but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone until I did it. It has literally been haunting me.

So here it is, part one of two. I know that I left a lot of things open in the first part, but part two will answer most, if not all, of your questions if you should have any. I hope it was original. I've never read anything like this, but I'm very selective about what I read so I may overlooked something.

I'm sorry for the delay in updates, but an old friend of mine has come for a visit. We haven't seen each other for a few years, so we're playing catch up. When he leaves, I'll finish up this story and begin working on _Time, Interrupted_ again.

That said, I've never written anything quite like this before, so I would appreciate it if you would please read and review.

Cheers,

Madm05


	2. Chapter 2

_Home_

_Part Two_

Harry sat on the large stone, looking into the pond before him. One of the first things Hermione had showed him after he arrived was how to use was the Viewing Pond. Watching the lives of those still in the Waking world was his favourite thing to do. At that moment, he was watching Ron and his family.

"_Hush now, Hermione, it's going to be alright," Ron said, bouncing a small baby in his arms. He had aged well. He was even taller than when he was still in Hogwarts, and had let his hair grow out and become rather shaggy. Ron had also decided to wear a goatee, much to his wife's amusement. _

"_Mummy will be home soon, and she'll bring your Harry with her," he soothed. "That's who you want, isn't it? You want your Harry." Ron grinned wryly. "Just like your Aunt Hermione," he murmured wistfully. Suddenly a door opened. "Luna, love, is that you?" _

"_Yes Ronald," she called out over the sound of a screaming baby. "Harry seems to be quite upset. I think he misses Hermione." As soon as she walked into the room, both babies quieted. _

Harry grinned down at the scene in the Viewing Pond.

"_Well, I guess that means we won't be separating them again anytime soon. So, are we going to your father's house tonight for supper, or my dad's house? I can't remember, and I can't wait to eat." Ron grinned. _

_Luna smiled dreamily. "We're going to visit your father tonight and mine tomorrow. And don't forget, your brothers and your sister will be there tonight. It will be a good time to warn them about Shrieking Sloos, don't you think?" _

"_Wonderful opportunity," Ron said then smiled down at his daughter. "Do you hear that, Hermione?" He asked, twirling a blonde lock of hair around his finger. "You get to see your Grandpa Arthur tonight." _

"You know, I find it incredibly ironic that he named his daughter for me," Hermione said, coming up from behind Harry.

"Why is that?" Harry asked, turning to look at her as the image faded.

"Because she's going to be very troublesome when she gets older. His son, however, is going to be very bookish," Hermione said as she sat alongside her friend. "Better names would have been Harriet and Herman."

Harry laughed. "That is pretty funny. It just feels strange. I mean, he named his kids for us. Harry and Hermione Weasley. Brother and sister." He shook his head. "I have a hard time thinking of you as a sister," he said slyly.

"Tell me something Harry," Hermione said casually, brushing an imaginary bit of dust from her immaculate gown. "If you were still in the Waking world and you had children, just for fun let's say twins, and they were a boy and a girl, what would you name them?"

"Lily and James of course, for my…oh," he raised his hands in mock defeat. "I get it." He looked at her for a long moment. "It's hard to believe that so much time has passed, don't you think? I mean, Ron and Luna got married and have a set of twins, Fleur is expecting, and Ginny's seeing some mystery man that the Viewing Pond won't show me," Harry gave Hermione a sly look "I wonder why that is…" He trailed off.

"Time does seem to have a way of flying by when you're happy, doesn't it?" Hermione nodded, ignoring his implication. "I can't believe how quickly Ron and his family are growing. They're going to be one big happy Weasley family, that's for sure. I happen to know for a fact that he's going to have five children."

Harry grinned. "And you're going to be their Guide, aren't you?" Hermione nodded happily. "So what brings you here? More lessons?" He asked, making the inevitable topic change.

Hermione shook her head. "I've pretty much told you everything you need to know Harry. But I think there are a few questions you want to ask, and I'm giving you the chance to ask them, if you'd like. I daresay you've waited long enough."

Harry nodded to himself. "Do I get to ask any question that I want?" Hermione merely nodded and waited. He looked back out at the water. He had several questions he wanted to ask, but he couldn't seem to think of any of them. "Okay, um, how did you become a Guide?"

Hermione laughed softly. "That is something of a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yeah," Harry said, moving closer to her. "I want to hear it. I mean, you're a Guide, Hermione, that's a bid deal. You go off all the time to look after people. You protect them, you help them make the right choices." He shrugged. "I want to know why you chose to become a Guide, how you became one, and if you like what you do."

She smiled at him. "Well, I love what I do. I adore helping people, especially people I care about, like Ron and his family. As for how I became a Guide…are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Positive," Harry replied immediately. "And I want to hear the whole story, not just a quick overview," he said, giving her a knowing look.

"Okay," she sighed in mock defeat. "Well, it all began when I died. Obviously. Like everyone else, I found myself on the road, basking in the sunlight. When I finally opened my eyes, my first thought was how beautiful everything was. My second thought was that I needed to get to you. So I took off running down the road.

"Before I knew it, I met up with my Guide. His name is Michael, just so you know. He was waiting for me, just like I was waiting for you. When he told me to choose my path, I asked him which one would take me to Hogwarts." She laughed softly. "When he told me he couldn't tell me, I became suspicious. I wondered if he was a spy or something.

"I went for my wand, but I couldn't find it. Wands aren't necessary here, so I didn't have it. I didn't know I was dead though, so I tried to bluff my way out of it." She blushed. "I threatened to hex to poor fellow, hoping he didn't' know I didn't have my wand. He thought I was funny. Well, it took him some time, but he was eventually able to convince me that I was dead and that I had to choose between the two paths."

"Why was he able to tell you that you were dead but you weren't allowed to tell me?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed again. "He wasn't supposed to tell me, but I frightened it out of him." Harry snorted mirthfully. Hermione frowned. "Well, he shouldn't have tried to stand between me and my-- er-- goals…" She said, shooting him a sidelong glance.

Harry nodded, still smiling. "Go on."

"Like I said, he managed to convince me that I was dead--"

"How did he get you to believe you were really dead?" Harry asked.

Her entire face turned red. "He told me something that no wizard would know about to prove he was my Guide and that he wouldn't lie to me." She replied.

"And what is that?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"_That_ is none of your business, Mr. Potter. It is strictly need to know information, and you do not need to know." She frowned at him.

Harry gave her his most charming smile. "Come on, Hermione, you told me I could ask anything I wanted. Please tell me? Please? Pretty please?" He began pouting.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "He told me about the time I was in a restaurant with my parents. Well, it was more of a café, but I was about four at the time, and I was very excited because after we ate, we were going to go to the museum."

"Only you would be that excited about a museum, Hermione," Harry chuckled.

"_Anyways,_ as I said, I was quite excited and I was squirming in my seat. There was a tourist there who said, 'What's the matter kid, do you have ants in your pants?' So, right there in the middle of the café, I stood up, pulled my trousers down, and started looking for ants before declaring that there were none. As you can tell, it isn't a story a wizard would know about."

Harry began laughing so hard and lost his balance that he tumbled into the water. He managed to stand in the waist high water, still laughing at the image of Hermione in the little café. "You're right, I can't imagine a wizard in a small place like that, surrounded by muggles unless they had muggle heritage, and they wouldn't be loyal to Riddle." Harry laughed again and waded towards the rock. "Hey, will you give me a hand, Hermione?" He asked, reaching out for her.

Hermione reached out her hand to pull her friend out of the water, even though she knew he could do it himself. It wasn't until he grasped her hand firmly in his and saw his grin that she realized what he was planning. "Harry, no, I'm wearing--" Harry pulled on her arm, causing her to fall into the water with an almighty splash. "White," she sputtered as she came up.

The young wizard began to laugh heartily at her plight as she scowled at him. "Oh, so you think this is funny, do you, Potter?"

Harry stopped laughing. He knew that tone. "Eh, Hermione, you know I was only playing!" He tried to laugh it off, but the words sounded weak, even to his ears. "It was only a--" Hermione pounce don him and dunked him under the water. "Joke," he sputtered as he surfaced.

"Now we're even," Hermione smiled sweetly and began to wade back to the edge of the pond. "So, where was I? Oh yes," she perched on the boulder, her gown already dry. "Michael finally convinced me that he was my Guide and that I was dead. He told me again that I had a choice to make…" Hermione trailed off, a faraway look in her eyes.

Harry climbed onto the rock beside her, drying his clothes with a thought and saw her forlorn look. "What is it, Hermione? What happened?" He asked, setting his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione sighed heavily. "I chose the right path," she said softly, her voice hoarse and her eyes glistening. The young woman shook her head. "I made a mistake."

"Hermione," Harry said earnestly, gesturing at the beautiful forest around them. "_This_ is not a mistake. I mean, you're home, aren't you? It's wonderful that you made it here."

"I wasn't trying to go home, Harry, I was trying to go back to you." Harry sat in silence at her confession. "Do you remember what I told you on the road? I told you to listen to your heart and not your head, remember?" Harry nodded. "I wish Michael had told me that. If he had, I would have come back to you Harry."

Harry swallowed thickly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean my heart was telling me to go left. If I had gone left, I would have returned to the Waking world. I would have gone back to my body. I would have gone back to you." Hermione shook her head. "But my head told me it couldn't possibly be that easy. My head told me that I would have to fight to get back to my body, because surely death wouldn't let me escape so easily. My head led me here," her voice was a whisper as she looked at him. "My heart would have led me back to you."

Harry nodded as understanding dawned. "The spell you were hit with, it doesn't always kill, and I thought you would make it. You were trying, but you chose the wrong path. That's why you didn't come back to me."

Hermione nodded dismally. "I chose the wrong path. I was defeated by my own logic," she laughed softly and tossed a pebble into the pond. "I chose the right path, thinking it would lead me back to the Waking world. I ran down the path as fast as I could, trying to get back. I didn't want to worry you," she chuckled weakly.

"I was not very happy when I broke through the tree line and discovered that I had accidentally chosen to remain dead. I argued, I threatened, I begged, I pleaded, I bargained. I was not allowed to return. But I was offered a choice.

"Certain people are permitted to become Guides. These people are individuals who have a strong attachment to life, but are not afraid of death or of being dead. Michael knew I would be content to remain dead so long as I could remain in contact with the Waking world, so he permitted me to train as a Guide." She smiled bashfully. "He said he'd never seen anyone complete their training as quickly as I did.

"After I became a Guide, I went through a great deal of trouble to get you," she poked him playfully in the ribs. You're original Guide was Paullina. Normally, a Guide will not trade their Charge for another, but she saw that I truly wanted to be part of your life, so she gave you to me. Another Guide, his name is Edward, was in charge of the Weasley family, but he gave them to me because of my connection to them. Eloise gave me Luna, and Joseph gave me Neville. There are a few others I'm watching over as well. Dean was one of them. I brought him here after he died defending his mother when the Death Eaters attacked him home."

"Well, that explained a lot. You even answered a few questions I didn't ask," Harry said, nodding.

"Like why I didn't come back?" Hermione asked softly. "I'm so sorry, I tried, Harry, I tried so hard that I--"

"It's okay Hermione," he soothed, setting his finger over her lips to silence her. "I won't forgive you Hermione, because there is nothing to forgive. You tried, Hermione," he gently caressed her cheek. "You tried to come back to me, and that is more than most people can say. That makes you special," he whispered.

Harry reluctantly pulled away after a long moment when a thought struck him. "Paullina. That name sounds familiar to me. I feel like I met her before," he said thoughtfully. "You said she was my Guide?"

Hermione nodded, glad for the change of topic. "Yes, Paullina was your Guide, and yes, you did meet her before."

"How?" Harry asked with a snort. "I would have had to die to meet her before, and I've never… Hermione, why are you looking at me like that?" Harry felt a twinge of nervousness.

"Harry, do you remember, during out last lesson, when you told me that the road felt familiar to you?" Harry nodded slowly. "You have died before Harry. You have walked that road before," she said softly. "The night Voldemort killed your parents, he also killed you. The difference between you and everyone else, is that your mother's love pulled you to the left path." Hermione grasped his hand tightly in hers. They were silent for several minutes as Harry lost himself in his thoughts and gazed unseeingly out over the Viewing Pond. "Talk to me Harry," she whispered when she could no longer take the quiet.

"I understand." Harry said then looked at her with a smile. He nodded, more to himself than to her. "I understand. My mum died for me and it was her love, her will for me to live, that made me walk down the left path when I was a baby and that's why it felt like I had been there before. I'm assuming that when I died, I aged myself so that I _could_ walk down the road, like Samuel made himself older."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "I've decided that I like being dead Hermione. Here, I'm not the Boy - Who - Lived. I'm not the Chosen One. I'm not even the youngest Quidditch player in a century." He turned to her. "Here I'm Harry, just Harry. I like that."

"It's better here anyways," he stretched like a cat and looked out over the water. "I'm glad we're here Hermione. We've both been through so much. Our parents…" Harry turned back to her. "Where are you're parents, Hermione? Why aren't they here with us?"

"They're here, just not in this section of our world. My parents are muggles, first of all, and this is the place of rest for wizarding kind." Hermione nodded her head towards the mountains in the distance. "My parents are in the next valley. I go to visit them sometimes when I'm not fulfilling my duties or spending time with you.

"Everyone in this valley died fighting Voldemort. If you would have continued down the lane, you would have even met Neville's parents. Their souls have been here ever since the Lestranges… well, you know. Everyone who fought Voldemort is here. This valley is for witches and wizards who fought him." Hermione nodded towards the mountains again. "That is the place of rest for muggles who died at his hand. There is another valley beyond that for the victims of various Death Eaters."

Harry was slightly overwhelmed by all of the new information Hermione had given him. Typically, a Guide would tell their Charge about their home, like how to use the Viewing Pond, and create whatever they wanted. Their education did not include what lay beyond their valley. He wondered if Hermione would get into trouble for telling him.

Hermione laughed. "It's alright, Harry. I can tell everyone this information and it doesn't matter. It just isn't usually given out because no one usually cares what lies beyond their own home. You see, people are divided up so that they will be with those they loved in the Waking world and how they lived their lives. For instance, when Ron, Luna and the others who fought with us die, they will come here, not because of how they die, but because how they lived their lives. It is possible to go to another valley though, if you wish to stay with those you loved. I could have gone to stay with my parents because I was connected to both the muggle world and the wizarding."

"Could I have gone there? Because of my connection to the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "You didn't love them, and you didn't love the muggle world like I did. You were always destined for this valley, Harry."

The young man nodded thoughtfully. Hermione had answered many of his questions today. "What about Buckbeak? How did a hippogriff end up here?"

Hermione laughed. "Well, it took a lot of work, but I managed to get him moved to our valley. He can return to the valley for hippogriffs whenever he wants, but he has a place in this valley too because he fought Voldemort just like we did. I even have a place for Grawp, but he won't come until Hagrid joins us." Hermione caressed his cheek before she got a faraway look him her eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I have to go."

When she went to pull away, Harry gently grabbed her wrist and brushed his lips against her palm. "I know you feel like you made a mistake when you took the right path, Hermione, but I'm glad you did. Who knows? You might still be alive and then I wouldn't have you with me now," he said softly.

Hermione smiled warmly and nodded. "I know that now, Harry. But I really have to go," she stood and gave him a sad look. "Fleur just went into premature labour. I have to offer Phillip Weasley a choice. I'll see you at home, okay?" She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Harry still holding her hand in his, gently kissed her knuckles. "Alright then, I'll see you at home." He watched as she vanished before he looked at the pond, debating whether or not to watch. Deciding he'd had enough heartache in the Waking world, he chose to go home instead. If Phillip chose the right path, Harry knew that there would be room for him at the Burrow with his grandmother. If he chose the left path, there would be loving parents and two brothers waiting for him in the Waking world.

Smiling, Harry stood and set off towards the quaint little cottage he shared with Hermione, right beside his parents. He knew that he could simply will himself to be home, but he had never had the chance to take in the beauty around him when he was living, so he always took the chance when it was offered.

"Wotcher, Harry," Dora said as she walked towards him. "Heading home? Where's Hermione?"

Harry smiled fondly. "She's off Guiding. I guess Fleur went into premature labour, so Hermione's off to offer Phillip a choice. He can either come here, or he can go back to the Waking world and be with his family, you know the routine. What are you up to?"

Dora shrugged. "I was just going to check up on my parents, make sure they were doing okay."

"Well don't let me keep you," Harry grinned. "I'm heading home, but I'll be at my mum and dad's home later for the get - together they planned. Hermione will try to be there, but you never know, with her duties and all."

"Do you ever get upset that she's always off working?" Dora asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, I know she loves what she's doing," he said, thinking back to their earlier conversation. "Besides, we have eternity. I can wait for her. And between you and me, Hermione has always had this _helping people_ thing. She must have tutored half of Hogwarts in the six years we were there, plus her quest to protect the house - elves in fourth and fifth year," he laughed.

Dora laughed along with him. "So you have a saving people thing and Hermione has a helping people thing," she shook her head in amusement. "You two go good together."

"Hey, how did you know about--"

"Your saving people thing?" Dora shrugged. "It's pretty obvious Harry, the way you always tried to protect people, even the ones who didn't deserve it. Why?"

"It was something Hermione once said to me." Harry said simply. "Well, I'll let you check on your parents. I'm heading home."

"Okay Harry. I'll see you later. Oh, and if you see Remus, make sure he's not giving Samuel too many sweets. He's bad about that." Dora said, a pleading note in her voice.

Harry laughed. "I'll do that. Bye." The two parted ways and Harry continued back to his cottage. He walked with a spring in his step, glad to be dead. It was like Hermione had said when he first arrived-- he deserved a rest. He strolled up the path that led to his cottage, waved to his mother, and walked into his home.

Harry looked around in awe, still not quite believing he had a home of his very own that he shared with his Hermione. With a quick glance, he took in all of the photos decorating his walls and all of the furniture that he had created. Hermione had once joked that he had better taste then she did, and had let him decorate as he saw fit. He never told anyone, but everything in his home was a replication of what he dreamed of when he was locked in the cupboard at the Dursleys. It was cluttered, it was cosy, and it was his and Hermione's. He loved it.

Grinning, Harry sat down in his favourite chair by the fireplace and picked up a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Hermione had laughed when he had chosen to create this book in particular when they were working on creating what he desired.

He reclined in his chair, opened the book to the fourth chapter and began to read about snitches and snidgets. Harry sighed contentedly as he made his way through the book while he waited for Hermione to return to him.

It was good to be home.

---------

A/N: Well, that's the end, unless there are enough people who are unsatisfied and demand another chapter with a better ending. I would like to tell everyone the inspiration for this story so that no one thinks I have a secret fetish with death, which, if you're read _Time, Interrupted_ you might think. In chapter seventeen in the first book, Dumbledore says: "After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

Also, for those who read my other story, I have managed to get a little further on the next chapter, but my visiting friend will not be leaving for another three days, but I'll see what I can do in between now and then. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and if you read, please review.

Cheers,

Madm05


	3. Chapter 3

_Home_

_Part Three_

Harry sat on his broom, searching for the snitch. Finding the tiny golden ball wasn't a simple game anymore, it was a matter of pride. He simply had to catch the snitch before his father or Cedric did in their three - way Quidditch game. Thus far, Harry was undefeated, and couldn't let anything distract him.

Despite his determination to concentrate, he couldn't help but think back to a short while before. Hermione had been very excited about something, but every time he asked her, she only grinned and said "you'll see." He loved her surprises, and couldn't wait to see what she had in store for him this time.

He was distracted from his thoughts when he saw a glimmer of gold. Harry took an immediate dive, keeping the snitch in sight. When his father and Cedric saw him dive, they followed suite, trying to see the gold ball and catch it before he did. Harry grinned. They fell for it every time.

Pulling up just in the knick of time, Harry flew along the ground while his father and Cedric crashed behind him. He had executed the perfect Wrongski Feint. Secure in the knowledge that his competitors were still dusting themselves off with only their pride injured, Harry flew after the golden snitch, catching it with practiced ease.

"Well done, Harry!" Hagrid beamed.

"Good, Har-Har!" Grawp bellowed beside him.

"And _that_ is why Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, and has kept it for so long!" Minerva McGonagall said, raising her glass of scotch to him in a toast.

"I'm glad I decided to sit this one out," Charlie Weasley laughed. "Otherwise I would have landed face first in the dirt with the other two!"

"That's my boy!" James grinned.

"Hardly a boy," Arthur Weasley said from his place beside his son. "I mean, boys don't share their homes with a woman, now, do they?"

The others laughed as Harry turned red. Despite how easy it was to relax here, he was never very comfortable discussing his private life, especially his private life with Hermione. "So, Harry, how _is_ Hermione?" Charlie asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"She's fine," Harry said, purposely ignoring Charlie's double entendre. "I'm sure Hermione would be glad to know that you care about how she is doing, considering she was the one who brought you home after you were mangled by that dragon."

"Rule one, Charlie boy," Mr. Weasley said mirthfully. "Never threaten Hermione in any way, whether you are threatening her physically, or you are questioning her honour-- she's off limits. Harry's rather protective." Everyone laughed and Charlie raised his hands in surrender.

"Where is Hermione, anyways?" Cedric asked, pulling a bit of grass out of his hair.

"Hermione is off Guiding, I guess. She seemed really excited about it this time. I wonder what's taking her so long." Harry said with a shrug

"We said the same thing she was off to collect you," Sirius chuckled. "She never tells us who she's off to Guide. I'd say it was annoying, but she's one of the best Guides I know of. Usually, a Guide teaches their Charge how to get along here, and then they move on, because they Charges in the Waking world. Hermione, however, goes above and beyond, as is her habit.

"No Guide worth their salt has less than a dozen Charges in the Waking world at any given moment, and even then it's rare for them to have that few. Our Hermione, even though she is only a fledgling Guide yet, has twenty two Charges, and the number just keeps growing.

"Instead of just teaching people how to get along here and moving on to work with her Charges still in the Waking world, Hermione continues to help us here." Sirius said.

"How do you know all this?" James asked, slightly puzzled.

Sirius sighed. "I asked Hermione how she liked Guiding people. She explained that it was wonderful, but very time consuming, and then proceeded to tell me why it was so time consuming."

"And she really does all of that?" Remus asked, astounded.

"Well," Dora said, "I hear she has a helping people thing." She winked at Harry, who grinned in reply.

Everyone began to laugh. "That is true," McGonagall chuckled. "I always thought she set impossible expectations for herself when it came to that sort of thing, and I think I may be right. She's trying to save everyone again, even when they're dead."

"Not everyone," Harry interjected. "Just the ones she loves. I mean, she brought several of you here. You, Mr. Weasley, and you, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Dean, me… the list goes on. And the only reason she has so many Charges, is because she's looking after all of the Weasleys. She was looking after Charlie when he was alive, she's still looking after Bill, the twins, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, and even Percy. From there, she's looking after all of their kids. So really, she's just doing for them what she would be doing if she were still alive." Harry defended.

"Well I just hope she doesn't try to Guide the entire Weasley clan," Arthur said with a smile. "My family just keeps getting bigger and bigger, and I don't think she'll be able to keep up, what with all of the kids being born."

"Actually, she told me she's just going to follow Ron and Ginny's descendants. For everyone else, she's just going to Guide their kids. She is letting the Guide's of their spouses take care of the grandkids," Harry said.

"So you mean that when Bill's little boy Charlie gets married, all of _his_ kids will have a different Guide?" Arthur asked.

Harry nodded. "She wanted to watch over them all, but she realizes she has her limits. She didn't want to have too many Charges, because then she would end up neglecting them."

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called, her head peaking around the corner of Harry's cottage.

Hagrid grinned. "The great thing 'bout being dead is you still get to eat!" The others chuckled as they began to walk towards the picnic area. "I jus' love these get t'gethers of ours!"

"So," James said, coming up beside Harry. "How do you like things here? Honestly speaking, of course."

Harry couldn't keep himself from grinning. "It's… it's indescribable, Dad. I mean, nothing I do here is important to anyone but me. There is no Dark Lord to face, there is no press to dodge. I can just be me here, and the best par," he grinned. "The best part is that I'm with just about everyone I love. Ron and a few others aren't here yet, but they will be, one day, and that's okay with me. I love it here, Dad, I really do, and I'm glad I'm dead.

"And then there's Hermione," he smiled to himself. "It's almost like the Fates were against us and we couldn't be together in the Waking world, but here, now, everything is perfect. We don't even fight!"

James laughed softly. "That, my boy, it what true love is like. No jealousy, no possessiveness. It's tenderness, and joy, and sharing. In the Waking world, you would probably fight, but here no one does anything like that. You can be shocked, you can even be sad, but you can never get angry here, never get jealous." He sighed contentedly. "It's bliss."

"I just wish Hermione would hurry back," Harry said, a touch of wistfulness in his voice.

James laughed. "Don't be in such a rush, Harry. You've only been here for a little over a century, and it's not like you will be leaving. You have plenty of time to catch up with Hermione." He chuckled lightly. "You know, she reminds me an awful lot of your mother. Both Muggleborn, both brilliant, both scary when they're mad."

"Both have the same squeak when they think I'm going to get hurt, too." Harry added with a wry grin. "Funny, considering I'm dead."

James shook his head with a wry grin to match Harry's. "That's true. Come on, let's eat. Just because you never get hungry here doesn't mean you can't eat, especially food this good." He grinned at Harry. "Don't' tell your mother, but I love Molly's cooking."

"I heard that, James Potter!" Lily called. James immediately looked repentant.

Harry smiled in reply and began to get a plate of his favourite foods. It was wonderful to simply relax with his friends and family. Sitting at the end of the table, Harry joined in the discussion of his Wrongski Feint and how he was able to pull it off. The Quidditch talk eventually evolved into playful banter, with the occasional comment about how wonderful the food was, thrown in.

"The first time I saw the Wrongski Feint, I was at the Quidditch World Cup after my third year. It was great right up until the Dea--"

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" A little red - headed boy came running up and climbed into Harry's lap, stopping him mid sentence. "Uncle Harry!"

"What is it, Phillip?" Harry asked the young Weasley. "What are you so excited about?"

"Guess Uncle Harry!" The boy bounced excitedly in his lap.

"Guess what?" Harry looked up at the others, but he could tell that they didn't know what had the young boy so wound up. "You're going to have to give me a hint, Phillip."

The boy froze and looked decidedly guilty. "I can't," he paused then began to squirm in Harry's lap. "But you can still guess!"

The wizard looked down at the young boy in amusement. Phillip had been here for nearly a century, and he was still the same, eager little boy he had met so long ago. "I can't guess, if you don't even tell me what I'm supposed to be guessing about," he said gently. The others at the table began to snicker.

Phillip gave an exasperated sigh. "Oh honestly!"

"He's been spending too much time with Hermione," Sirius chuckled.

"I can't tell you everything, it's a surprise! But you can still guess, Uncle Harry, come on, guess! I bet you'll never guess what the surprise is!"

"Um," Harry thought for a moment. "You're going to be an uncle again?"

"No, guess again." Phillip said cheerfully.

"Okay, uh, Buckbeak let you fly on him?"

"Nope!" The little boy giggled. "I was right, you're not going to guess the surprise!"

Harry laughed. "Yep, you're right, I'm never going to guess."

"Bloody Hell!" As one, everyone turned towards the new voice. "This has got to be the craziest dream I've ever had. I mean, I'm dreaming about dead people!" Everyone was quiet. "Hey, I smell food. I didn't know you could eat in dreams. That's great!"

Everyone began laughing all over again. "Ron, mate," Harry chuckled. "Only you. Only you would think you're dreaming about dead people and be distracted by food!" Harry stood and walked to his friend. "It's good to see you, Ron. Been a long time."

Ron looked momentarily torn between Harry and the food on the table before he, too, began to laugh and pulled Harry into a tight embrace. "I don't care anymore. This is the best dream I've ever had," he said quietly. "I missed you, mate. You've been gone for one hundred and seven years."

Harry pulled away and grinned. "Well, I would have visited, but I was doing other things. I did check up on you, though."

"Honestly, you two," Hermione said softly beside them, tears glittering in her eyes. "You're so silly."

Ron chuckled. "Says the girl who used to be more concerned about getting expelled than getting killed." Hermione grinned and pulled both of her boys into a hug. "And you know, you can't say much. You've been gone even longer than Harry."

"Yes," she said softly, "But I've been around."

Ron pulled her to him so that he could hug both of his friends at once. "Well, I never saw you, but I missed you both terribly." Ron pulled away and looked around. "So, what is this place? I mean, I haven't looked like this for over a century and… Mum? Dad? Charlie?" Ron walked as if in a trance towards his family.

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Hermione, who leaned back into his embrace. "Well, I suppose we shouldn't be so selfish. I could tell when I watched him in the Viewing Pond that he missed his parents."

Hermione nodded then turned in his arms, resting her head on his chest. "He still thinks it's a dream. He's going to have to realize soon that he's not going to wake up."

"I bet Luna misses him something fierce," Harry said quietly. "I know that when I was in the Waking world, and you were gone, I felt like it would never stop raining."

"That's because your magic was making it rain constantly. It did stop raining once you died, if you recall. Grief can make your magic do strange things, like make the weather reflect your mood," Hermione said, softly kissing his neck. "I missed you."

"You weren't gone that long," he teased. "I missed you too," he said softly. "How long will Luna be in the Waking world?"

"Not long," she replied. "Without Ron, she doesn't really have much will to live, especially since all of her children are grown and have children of their own. "She'll be home soon."

"Ginny? Neville? What of them?" Harry asked, idly twirling a curl around his finger. "Oh, are you ever going to let me know who Ginny's mystery man is?"

Ignoring his last question, Hermione answered, "Neville won't be here for a several more years yet, and even then he may very well hang on after that. You may not believe it, but he is a rather stubborn soul, now that he's found his courage. I guess facing down a group of Death Eaters will do that." She sighed. "Ginny will likely be joining sooner rather than later. Her time in the Chamber of Secrets has cost her time--stress and all that. But she's never been one to give up without a fight-- look at how long she held out hope for you."

Harry glanced up, checking on Ron. His old friend was meeting Phillip, the boy who would have been his nephew if he had chosen the left path. Harry looked back at Hermione. "It was a lost cause, I think. My time with Ginny was wonderful, but," he looked deep into her eyes. "But there was something missing. After a great deal of thinking," he touched her cheek, "and a great deal of pain, I realized what I was missing. You," he said, then kissed her lightly on the lips. "I only regret that it took losing you to realize it."

Hermione looked at him, a small smile on her face. "That may very well be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, Harry," she kissed the tip of his nose. "Cliché, but sweet none the less. I never really felt as if I quite measured up to her. She was so beautiful and I was nothing more than a plain old bookworm. I was so worried that you would never look at me like you looked at her."

Harry could tell she was nervous and gently brushed his lips over hers, wanting to soothe her fears. "Never say that about yourself again, Hermione. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and I say your soul is a thousand times more beautiful than Ginny's. That is actually saying a great deal, as I'm something of an expert on souls, considering I destroyed the bits and pieces of Riddle's."

She smiled weakly at him. "You would think that, being dead, I wouldn't be so insecure about things like this. I'm just glad to know that you're here for me, and that you'll always defend me, even against myself. You truly are the sweetest person I know."

"What do you mean I'm dead! But what about Luna? And Harry, Hermione, Diana, Nathaniel and Michael? What about the rest of my family?" Ron demanded, more out of fear than anything else.

"Ron, your children are all grown and with families of the own," Hermione soothed. "You've lived a full life. It's time for you to rest now."

Ron was quiet then lifted his eyes to his friends. "I don't want to be here without Luna," he said quietly.

Harry smiled softly. He had felt the same way in the Waking world when Hermione had died. "Ron, mate, Luna will come here." He reluctantly released Hermione, walked to his frien and clapped Ron on the shoulder. "There is a nice home waiting for you, Ron. Why don't you go fix it up so that you can surprise Luna with it when she gets here."

Ron suddenly seemed excited. "How long do you think until Luna gets here?"

"Not long, Ron. You and Luna will be together again soon," Hermione assured him. Everyone was watching the exchange raptly.

His face fell again. "I bet she's real lonely." Ron sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Luna doesn't like being alone. She said once that she spent so much time alone, then she found out what it was like to have a family around her all the time and what it was like to _not_ be alone, that she never wanted to be alone again. I promised I'd never leave her."

"I know," Hermione said gently. "I was there when you made that promise Ron, and I swear to you, that Luna _will_ be here, sooner than you think. Until then, you can always prepare things for when she gets here."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Ron. Hermione set you up a nice house, identical to the one you lived in in the Waking world. Luna likes flowers, so why don't you do something special with the garden? I bet she'd love that."

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment then grinned. "I don't suppose you have any Creilatin flowers I can plant? Luna's been trying to prove they exist for years."

Hermione smiled. "No, but later I'll show you how to create things, and you can create this Creilatin flower for her."

"So, are you two together or something?" He asked, taking in their position. "I mean, I didn't know dead people could, you know…" He trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Harry smiled. "You don't fall out of love when you die, Ron. And dead people can do all sorts of things. Hermione will teach you what to do eventually. She'll even show you how to check up on Luna."

Ron grinned again and nodded, notably happier. "Say, you never did tell me where I am."

Harry looked between his two friends then smiled. "You're home, mate, and that's all that matters. Hey, I don't suppose you'll tell me who Ginny's been with all these years, will you? _Somebody_ wouldn't let me see." Hermione gave them both an innocent look.

"Malfoy," Ron snorted. "He's not so bad. At least, he's not so bad when Ginny keeps him on a leash. Well, erm…" Ron glance between his family, friends, and his home.

Everyone shared knowing looks. "Ron, dear, you go on over and prepare your home for that lovely wife of yours. We have eternity to catch up," Mrs. Weasley said. Ron gave everyone a goofy grin and a wave before he trotted off to the house he knew must be his to prepare for Luna. "He grew up," she said with a sigh.

"He live to be one hundred and twenty five years old, mum, what do you expect?" Charlie asked.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I suppose I expected for my little boy to come back to me. But you're right, of course. He's grown. He lived longer than I did."

"At least your son turned into a fine man," James said, reclining in his seat. "That's more than some mothers can say."

"I'm just glad our boy found someone to love," Mr. Weasley said. "Luna is truly a wonderful person. Odd, but wonderful."

From there the conversation changed, as it was wont to do. "So," Harry began. "Malfoy? Good idea, keeping it from me. I would have found a way to hex him from here, even if I don't have a wand."

Hermione looked away, seeming unsure of herself. _What did I say?_ Harry thought. Then it hit him-- Ginny. Hermione had always been insecure about her looks, about her charm, about herself. She felt she was coming in second place to Ginny.

"Of course," he added casually. "Whatever I would do to him would be nothing compared to what I would do if _you_ were the one hanging on his arm. I think I'd have to, oh I don't know, flay him or something equally reminiscent of a caveman."

Hermione gave a heartfelt laugh. "I'm being silly again, aren't I? You would think I'd have more confidence, being a Guide and all."

Harry smiled softly, seeing the irony of the situation. Here was Hermione, so good at helping other people, and with the with next to no confidence. She was always out to prove herself, and she didn't always know how. "No, you're not being silly." Harry sighed. "Let's go home. I'd like to spend some time with you before you have to go off and be a Guide again." He leaned forward to give her another kiss, but stopped when he heard whistles and catcalls.

"Home it is," she said with a small smile.

"Oh, they're going _home_," Charlie laughed. "I wonder what they'll be doing?" Others began to snicker and looked to Harry to see what his reaction would be.

"Actually," Hermione said smoothly before Harry could speak. "We planned on cuddling up on the sofa with our favourite books. Why, do you wish to join us? I have a book on dragons that you may find interesting. You could always entertain yourself with that." The group began to laugh even harder as Charlie's jaw dropped.

"Thanks but no thanks, Hermione," Charlie replied. "I think I'll pass this time around."

"Suit yourself," Hermione replied. "Come on, Harry, let's go read." Harry grinned and waved goodbye to everyone as Hermione grabbed his hand and led him into their cottage.

"We're not really going to read, are we?" Harry asked, sitting in his favourite chair and pulling Hermione into his lap.

"No," she smiled and leaned against him. "I missed you today."

"Not half as much as I missed you, I bet," he said, resting his head on hers.

"We're together again," she said softly. "You, Ron and I. We're together. It feels good to be together again."

"Yes it does," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Shame we couldn't talk more with him though."

"We have eternity," Hermione said, tracing a random pattern on his shoulder. "It's often like that when people arrive. They have to have time to settle in and get used to where they are. It's funny, in a way, how people have to get used to being in a paradise, but they do. It's such a big switch."

"I know," Harry said, revelling in their closeness. "I still make plans to avoid being seen by people, and I think up plans for trapping Death Eaters. After doing it for so long in the Waking world, it's hard to stop. It's become a habit, now."

Hermione nodded against him. "I know. Sometimes I'll think of something and try to visit the library for one reason or another."

Harry chuckled. "So we'll give Ron some time to settle in a bit before we can revert to old habits."

"I don't think so. Ron has changed a great deal. I don't think will be spending much time with the Ron Weasley of old." Hermione sighed. "But I think I like this new Ron better. He seems to have finally realized that he shouldn't base his opinion of a girl on her looks alone."

The pair sat in silence, enjoying the feeling of simply being together. Harry sighed in contentment.

"I'm glad we're home."

---------

A/N: Due to popular demand, the third and final part of _Home_. I would have had this up sooner, but I've been doing research like mad as of late. I recently had a discussion with one of my uncles about the seventh book and we think we've discovered what and where the mystery Horcrux is. So I've been flipping through HBP so that I can find evidence for our theory.

And for anyone who's interested, I found a quote in HBP that leads me to believe Hermione likes Harry while I was hunting for my evidence. It's a bit lengthy, so if you what to read it, head on over to the HBP forums on Portkey, specifically the thread "OMG! Good news finally!" on the fourth page, at the top. You don't have to comment, but I thought my fellow Harmonians might be interested in what I found.

Back on topic, I regret to say that _Time, Interrupted_ will not be updated for some time. Please don't be angry, but I'm really excited about this theory. I've collected my evidence, though I need to double check a few things, but I still have to organize it, write my essay, then post it before I can begin work on _Time, Interrupted_ again.

Well, thank you for reading and tolerating my lengthy explanation. Special thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last time. Please review. Thanks again!

Cheers,

Madm05


End file.
